remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
White House
The White House is a building seen in Shadow the Hedgehog and Sonic X anime. In both the game and anime, the White House is known as the official residence for President of United Federation. In Shadow the Hedgehog, the White House is only featured during cutscenes of the game. It is known to being located near close of Central City and has several pools on the back garden. Concept and Creation The White House is based on and resembles the real life building in Washington, D.C.. The White House also has a large office room for president, similar to Oval Office. History In the beginning of Shadow the Hedgehog, the president is contacted by his Secretary, who reports on alien invaders getting pushing back from the Westopolis and reporting alien invasions in five other cities in the country. The president tells her to command the generals never to surrender to terrorists. Depending on, if the player chooses to follow True Dark Story in the game, Shadow and Black Arms manage to take over the Space Colony ARK and take over Earth, beginning by defeating all leaders who resist their invasion. During this, Black Arms activate the Eclipse Cannon and fire directly to the White House, destroying Central City along with it. However the President has got time to escape from the White House before this to the GUN Fortress, where Commander tells him that the citizens of Central City have evacuated the day before to the safe zone. If the player chooses Semi-Dark story, the White House does not get destroyed, but the President will get evacuated from the building by GUN Commander and G.U.N. Soldiers to the Air Fleet due to Central City being lost to the Black Arms. At the outside back garden of White House, Black Doom despises their escape and commands Shadow to follow them to the Air Fleet and destroy the President's escape pod. ''Nintendo World'' The White House is known as the official residence for President of United Federation on Earth in Nintendo World. ''Sonic X'' In the anime series Sonic X and its comic series published by Archie Comics, the White House is a location on earth and the residence of the President. In this media, the White House is also completely identical to the real-life building. During Dr. Eggman's time on Earth, the White House host's numerous crisis reports related to Eggman. ''Mario'' series The White House is a building located in Washington, D.C., and it is the home of the President of the United States. The White House has made two appearances in the various Mario cartoons produced by DIC Entertainment. It first appears briefly towards the end of the animated segment of The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! episode "Plummers Academy", in which the President awards Mario and Luigi with a Golden Plumber's Helper and a Golden Wrench respectively. The White House later reappears with a much larger role in The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 episode "Reptiles in the Rose Garden". In it, Bowser uses a Levitation Beam to warp the White House and everyone inside to Dark Land, so that Kootie Pie Koopa can take the President's place as "Ruler of America". Later on, the White House is transported to the bottom of the Mushroom Sea, where it starts flooding with water. While Mrs. President is frightened; her husband is too busy talking on the phone to notice anything. Eventually, Mario arrives and rigs a device made out of pipes to drain the water out of the White House, allowing it to rise to the surface. Eventually, Mario manages to warp the White House back to Washington D.C., but he accidentally places it on top of the Washington Monument. He eventually drops the White House back where it belongs, nearly crushing Kootie Pie. The White House is also seen in the Club Nintendo comic "Donkey Kong in: Banana Day 24". Donkey, Cranky, Diddy, Dixie, and Kiddy enter it to talk to the President. Trivia *In Shadow the Hedgehog, the President is seen to have photo on his workbench, showing Sonic and Shadow posing near of White House, while the President remembers their feat moments from Sonic Adventure 2. Though there has not been given any sign of when this photo has been taken, it stands to reason that it was taken sometime after Sonic Heroes, as it was after Sonic Heroes that Shadow reappeared after his supposed death from the feat that made him the hero the President acknowledged. *The cinematic cutscene showing the destruction of the White House from Shadow the Hedgehog has been directly influenced by 1996 science fiction film Independence Day. According to Takashi Iizuka, the game gains numerous film references. *Because the game identifies Shadow the Hedgehog's final story as part of the series' continuity, it is unclear if the building was destroyed or not, as it has made no appearances in later installments. *If one looks very closely at the flags in the White House picture, one can make out their design. This design is most likely the real flag of the United Federation, rather than Empire City's flag, unless this has been reteconed. Either way, this flag appears as the United Federation flag in the Archie Comics. Category:Residences Category:Houses Category:Earth Locations